nogoodnickfandomcom-20200213-history
The Man in the Middle Attack/Transcript
Note: This transcript does not record every action a character makes. It is specifically from the subtitles of the episode, with minor editing to showcase the exact dialogue that was uttered. Nick: Hey. Liz: Good morning, Nick. Ed: There she is, up and at ‘em, ready to start the day. Nick: Why are you guys acting weird? Ed: We’re not acting weird. You’re the one acting weird. Liz has something to tell you. Liz: Look, we’re worried about you. Is everything okay? Nick: Other than the fact that we’re out of Crunchy-O’s, yeah. Liz: Because, you know, first, your teacher called us in, and then we caught you skipping school, and, you know, then you were crying last night. So we decided to call Social Services. Nick: You called Dorothy? Ed: No, we called a family therapist who works with Social Services and she’s coming by the house today. Nick: Guys, there’s no need for anyone to come. Everything is good with me. Look at how happy I am. Ed: Yeah, stop making that face. Liz: Look, you coming to live with us has been a big adjustment for everyone, but especially for you. We just wanna make sure we’re giving you everything you need here. Ed: This woman, Ingrid, supposedly digs deep, gets to the core of the issues. I really think she can help. Nick: Deep digging? Are you sure? What did that ever get anyone? Liz: Dinosaur fossils. Ed: Oil. Liz: Diamonds. I could go on. ---- :(theme music playing) Nick: And now, a family therapist is on her way. A real one. Sam: What did you do? Nick: I didn’t do anything. I mean, I skipped school and lied about it, but it’s not like I robbed a liquor store. Sam: Well, you did rob their wine room. Nick: But they don’t know that. Sam: Relax. We have someone on the inside at Social Services. So the file Ingrid has matches the same fake story you told the Thompsons. Nick: Oh, that was smart. Sam: Don’t be so surprised. Listen, all you have to do is convince this therapist that you’ve bonded with the family, and she’ll get out of your hair—You… You have bonded with the family? Nick: Actually, after last night, I’m not sure. Sam: You better figure out how to make it look that way. Because if you screw this up, we’re all going down. Nick: Wait, what? Sam: Yeah, these people are like human lie detectors. If she senses something’s not right, she could start an investigation. Nick: She can do that? Sam: Yeah. And if she finds out you’re supposed to be living with me and Dorothy, the hammer’s gonna come down on us and all our extracurricular activities. You won’t have a home to come back to, ‘cause we’ll be in jail. Nick: Great. So no pressure? Sam: If it starts to go south, you text me 911. Good luck. ---- Liz: So we’re having a woman from Social Services come to the house today. Jeremy: Wait. There’s a social worker coming here? Fantastic. Well, I can ask her all about Nick, since that girl Riley didn’t give up the goods. Ed: See? That is part of the problem. How is Nick ever supposed to feel like she truly belongs here, if you’re always making her prove herself to you? Liz: Yeah, that’s right. We all drove her to tears last night with our questions. Molly: I feel really bad about what happened. But no matter how hard I try, Nick won’t open up to me. Liz: What do you mean? I thought you and Nick were close. Molly: Well, I thought we were. But when Riley showed up, it really threw me. I mean, Nick had a best friend that she never told me about. It got me thinking. There’s a whole part of her life that she keeps secret. Jeremy: Yes, secrets. Nothing but secrets with this girl. This is exactly why we can’t trust her. Molly: Shut up. I don’t like being on your side. Ed: It makes sense that Nick is having some issues reconciling her old life with her new one. Being moved around has to be difficult for anyone. Liz: Yeah, we just want her to be happy here, we’re not sure why she’s not. Ed: Well, hopefully the family therapist will help us work it out. But in the meantime, let’s keep this discussion between us. Liz: Yeah, there might be things we’re not comfortable saying in front of Nick. Jeremy: I’m totally comfortable telling Nick that I don’t trust her. I tell her that all the time. Molly: Well, I don’t want Nick to know how hurt I am that she doesn’t consider me her best friend. Ed: We just wanna make sure we’re being good parents to her. Liz: Yeah, I mean these are all issues that we can bring up with Ingrid later. But please, let’s keep this to ourselves, okay? No need to put any more pressure on Nick. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts